


Instinct

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	Instinct

"So I'm going to find my way out and you're on your own..'' 

The hybrid muttered, moving away from Elijah, well the man the love of his life was now. Within seconds he felt Elijah grab his wrist. 

"Let go.."

"I will not let you go, I will never let you go.."

Klaus blinked for a moment, a tear falling down his cheek.

"..Lijah?''

"Niklaus..''


End file.
